The Once and Future King
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Merlin has given up on the world but the world has not given up on him. When Merlin is at his mothers house a druid comes and tells him the world still needs him, he tells Merlin of a old enemy who has risen from the dead.


The Once and Future King

Once there was a battle. A battle that would bring peace to the land of Albion. The king of Camelot died in that battle. He died on the shores of Avalon. That is where this story is reborn.

"Merlin!" shouted Hunith. "I'll come down in a second Mom," replied Merlin. Merlin was up in his room trying to invent a healing potion that could heal anything. "Just one drop" said Merlin. As he was about to put in his last ingredient with a eye dropper into a large glass cylinder, there were three knocks at the door. Boom, Hunith had just opened the door to a rather startled looking man. The man wore round spectacles and a hood. In fact the man was very round, every thing about the man was round. He stepped forward and introduced himself "Peter, Peter Barton" said the round man.

**Hunith looked at him as if he was about to start having a seizure, "Are you okay?" she asked. The man stepped back like he was expecting someone to jump out of the shadows.**

"I need to talk to the warlock Emrys about the once and future king, which will affect us all**."** The man raised his hand; his sleeve fell down to reveal the mark of the druid. Hunith's suspicion fell away.

She opened the door all the way.

"Merlin, a man is here to talk to you." Boom! Black smoke fills the room.

"Mom open a window quick while I stop the fire." said Merlin. Hunith walks to the window opens it and ran straight upstairs. Through all of this, Peter Barton looked completely unfazed as if this happens all the time where he lives. Merlin came down. He was completely covered in ash and soot; he wore a red scarf, blue shirt, khaki pants and a worn jacket. Merlin walked over to a pail of water and took a drink, then turned around to face Peter.

Merlin looked at the man then back to his mother, "What's he doing here?" Merlin asked. Like it was the first time he noticed him."This is a Druid, his name is Peter Barton." Peter raised his hand again to show the mark of the druid, which looked like three waves going counter clockwise. "I have something very important to bring to your attention."

Merlin looked surprisingly unphased by this, "I don't help people anymore, it took too much from me." Hunith looked disapproving but said nothing.

Peter looked like he had expected this and continued to say, "Yes, but you have not heard what news I bring."

Merlin shrugged then said, "Please continue." Peter ignored the disrespect.

"One of our deceased members has, well, risen from the dead."

"I don't know why that's my problem?" replied Merlin. as he sat down at the table.

"Because you know him; his name is Mordred."

Merlin jumped up from where he sat and retorted, "That's impossible, he's dead I saw his body, he was killed. No magic could bring him back."

"Well Emrys, seems he's back now." Said the druid.

"He won't be when I find him." Said Merlin with a determined glint in his eyes.

Five hours later on the road Merlin and Peter are on there way to the last place Merlin saw Mordred. The battlefield of Camlann. "You say Mordred is alive but you offer no evidence." Merlin said to Peter as he walked under a tree and stopped to sit down.

"I never said he lived I just said he wasn't dead, now why are we stopping?"

"To answer my questions" And that is all Merlin would say as they waited under the tree. They waited for hours upon hours just sitting not talking but waiting in silence.

Later that night Merlin walked away from the tree and stalked off into the forest. He made his way through the labyrinth of tree roots and ground foliage. Eventually he stumbled out of the woods into a clearing. A lake was before him; the lake of Avalon shimmered in the moon light. "You told me he was dead, you told me he could never have survived his wounds!" Merlin shouted out into the sky in the language of dragons. Nothing silence not even the wind broke it. Merlin was alone. Merlin knew that the person he had been yelling at, had passed from this world but he still half hoped to one day be answered. A twig snapped. Merlin jumped around to face two shadowed figures. One tall and broad but still like death. The other cloaked in a feeling of malice.

They stepped out from the darkness. The smaller one spoke, "Hello Merlin." Said a feminine voice.

"Morgana, so you're alive too" Merlin replied to the very pale sorceress. "So Morgana how did you do it? you know, come back from the dead. From a sword that can kill anything?"

"Some powerful magic rippled across the land, I'm surprised the all powerful wizard Emrys couldn't feel it." Sneered Morgana.

The second figure spoke, "Merlin, we both know what caused that magic shock wave"

"Oh do we Mordred, how do you know it wasn't just some freak occurrence."

"Because we all know about the legend of the once and future king" Morgana hissed.

_Morgans right I have to start looking for him. _Merlin thought. _Maybe I can blow them back then run or maybe_ I could. Merlin got blown off his feet by someone pushing him with magic from behind. Merlin looked up from where he landed in shock he saw a round shape smiling directly in front of him, "Who are you?" Merlin asked breathlessly. The shape walked out into the moonlight for Merlin to see it. "Peter? how, what are you doing?"

"freeing the world of you." He laughed, "I thought you would be more of a challenge Emrys." Spat Peter.

"I, am not done yet." Merlin slowly stood, " Forbærne yfel!" Merlin shouted and a ring of fire surrounded Peter. Merlin ran to the lake then turned to see that Morgana was walking after him smiling. _I have to run._ Merlin turned to run but before he could he felt himself fall. Something had grabbed his leg; he saw a tree root tying around his legs making it impossible to escape.

"Did you think it would be that easy merlin?" whispered Morgana as she nelt beside him. "Merlin do you know what I plan to do with you now? well just know that it will hurt." Morgana said.

"Morgana let me kill Merlin, it's the least I can do for what he did to us." Said Mordred who had just walked to Morganas side.

"Lets kill him together my dear Mordred." Said Morgana

"Stop!"A voice rang out across the lake. Commanding and bold a man stood at the side of the lake four meters away. Merlin tried to get a look at him but he couldn't get his head off the ground as the root had now entangle his entire body, including his head. Though he did here both Morgana and Mordred gasp. Mordred drew his sword and charged while Morgana drew her dagger and prepared to slit Merlins throat, "I am sorry Merlin that this can not last longer but I need to help Mordred."

"I'm sorry to Morgana, Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu." Merlin chanted quickly causing an earthquake knocking morgana back. Merlin heard blades clashing in the distance and chanting. _Peter must have freed himself. _Merlin chanted a counter spell to stop and reverse the tree roots. _I have to help that man whom saved my life. _With the tree roots gone Merlin stood up and turned to see dark figures fighting in the distance. Melin ran as fast as he could but they're fight had moved a fair way from where Merlin was. _Please hang in there i'm coming._ Merlin was thinking how did he get into this situation in the first place? Some druid shows up at his house saying the king might have come back if Mordred did. How did he even believe that Arthur died he couldn't come back why had he had a faint glimmer of hope that Arthur could come back. He had not had hope since Arthur died and he would never have hope again.

He was nearing the battle now and could make out some details of his savior; he had blond hair and was built like a night that was odd there shouldn't be a knight out here and the fact he was holding his own against Mordred and peter suggest that he was a master swords man. He was wounded, even in the starlight Merlin could see that there was red on the his left side from blood. Peter raised his hand toward Merlin but Merlin was ready for that. Merlins eyes flashed with light and Peter went flying into a tree. Crack. Peter didn't move, he sat in motionless death. Mordred looked over at Merlin then Peter then the motionless form of Morgana at the other side of the lake. He ran at Merlin with a hatred in his eyes. Merlin turned to look at Mordred to see him upon him. Mordred raised his sword for the killing blow but when it fell The warrior had jumped and pushed Merlin out if the way. The blow hit the man in the side. The man colaptes. "No!" Merlin screamed for some reason he felt strangely connected to the man who saved his life. The force of Merlins Magic skream caused Mordred to get flung through the air into clump of roots and bushes, which then grappled his arms and legs holding him for Merlin. Though at this point Merlin knew that he had died the moment Merlin let out all the pent up anger fueling his magic.

Merlin ran over to the man still breathing. Merlin knelt down and summoned a globe of light to see the mans face. Merlins heart sank, "Arthur, you're...you're alive," Merlin said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hello old friend" Replied the dying king.

"I thought you were dead, I saw you die" Merlin croaked through tears now flowing down his cheeks freely.

"I did die Merlin but something happened the spirit world would not let me through, something about my destiny not done." Arthur Laughed as if that was a joke, "I was stuck in between worlds just waiting until something happened."

"Arthur you have to stay with me you can't die like the others Guis, Kilgharrah all of them but please not you again."

Arthur stopped talking Merlin looked up to the dead cold eyes of his best friend.

Three days later Merlin is about to get home after burying his friend for the second time. Merlin walked into the village feeling broken. A boy ran up to Merlin "Mr Merlin sir, someone is at your house not sure why." Said the little boy. Merlin said goodbye to the boy wandering who was about to try and kill him today. He walked to the front of his house and went in. Merlin jumped at the table was Arthur.

Arthur spoke, "They said my destiny wasn't done yet"


End file.
